hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Virginia
Virginia is a fan-made character in Hetalia-Axis Powers. He represents the Commonwealth of Virginia . Appearence Virginia appears as a young man who has an average height. He has light skin, dark hair and blue eyes. His hair is slicked back and of mid-length, and during the Colonial Era he wore it in a ponytail. Virginia has a slight beard growing, but usually keeps it down to stubble length. He is described as having a well built figure, (a reference to Virginia being agrarian a long time before the Industrial Revolution). He normally wears a brown jacket with a blouse underneath, but casually wears a grey Virginia Tech hoodie with dark jeans. Virginia has a scar below his right ear, and another prominent scar running down the length of his right side, both of which are from the Civil War. He also owns a pair of reading glasses. Personality Virginia is a very composed person. As the forerunner of America, the state is somewhat bossy, even going to the point of trying to order Alfred around. Virginia is usually a quiet young man who can appear to be a bit standoffish, and his stoic air even intimidates Rhode Island. However, Virginia has a close relationship with most of the other states, especially the former Thirteen Colonies, and is usually kind and supportive towards them. His warmhearted yet overbearing nature can get a bit aggravating to them, especially the Southern states. At formal meetings and events he acts like a business man and maintains good manners, but in his personal life he likes to kick back and enjoy the quiet. Though some, the Northern states in particular, would rather call him a hick (much to his displeasure). Not an overly social person, Virginia is a homebody, and prefers to stay home and be among his forests and wilderness, which he loves. He is also very proficient at making moonshine, though he tries to keep this fact a secret. Relationships 'America (Alfred F. Jones)- '''Virginia maintains a good relationship with America. Unlike with the other states, America doesn't really act as a big brother to Virginia, and instead they treat each other as equals. '''England (Arthur Kirkland)- '''Virginia usually enjoys England's company, even though they rarely see each other. Britain first found him and established Virginia as a colony, the forerunner of America. '''West Virginia (Miranda A. Jones)- '''West Virginia is Virginia's sister. The two of them have a complicated relationship. West Virginia finds her brother to be too domineering and an attention hog. Virginia usually can't stand to be near West Virginia, and calls her a hillbilly to tease her. However, the two sometimes find moments in which they get along well, though this is typically over a bottle of moonshine. 'South Carolina (Marion H. Jones)- '''South Carolina and Virginia have a generally decent relationship. South Carolina does find Virginia's tendency to be overbearing annoying, however. '''Maryland (Abigail S. Jones)- '''Virginia and Maryland share a close relationship, and are today good friends.They have been close since they were young children, before the U.S. as England's colonies. '''Pennsylvania (Emma F. Jones)- '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey Daddy, can I have some moonshine? Hey hey Mommy, hey hey mommy, I can’t forget the taste, Of that smoked ham I had before! Draw a circle, there’s Earth! Draw a circle, there’s Earth! Draw a circle, there’s Earth! I am Virginia! Draw a circle, there’s Earth! Our wonderful, plentiful Earth, Oh yes, it’s our Earth! I am Virginia Ah, the beauty of the world, Can be seen in all of nature, I’m the home of America, the Old Dominion! Category:United States Category:Male Characters Category:North America Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Virginia